


The Commander's Family

by Bev_Cam22



Category: The 100
Genre: Clexa babies, Don’t like it don’t read it, Fluff, G!p Lexa, Multi, Post Season 2, head canon, semi-canon, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bev_Cam22/pseuds/Bev_Cam22
Summary: After the betrayal at Mount Weather Clarke decides to leave Camp Jaha. Eventually she reunited and forgives Lexa. Time Jumps between Clarke after she leaves and four years later.I’m bad at summaries!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 254





	The Commander's Family

Today was the day. After years of avoiding the sky people today Clarke was going back to visit them. She had been apprehensive about going after everything but now she feels like she will be able to handle it. But what if they weren’t ready. It has been years since she left. Every time Clarke thought about going back or had started getting ready to go back something would happen. She knows that when she gets to Camp Ja- Arkadia that there is going to be a lot of questions. All of her friends are going to be shocked to see her that’s for sure. 

“Your thoughts are loud my love.” The person next to her said snuggling closer to her. 

“Sorry. I’m just nervous.”

“You don’t have to apologize. If you would like I can accompany you.”

“No, I want you to be safe and I don’t know how they will react to seeing ‘the commander’ again after all this time. I will announce that you would like to visit and then we’ll see from there.”

“Okay Love. I am just worried that I will be away from you and the children. This is the first time that I will be separated from all of you for a week!”

“I know my heart but I can’t leave them. Jake and Xander are still breastfeeding and Madi deserves to know her family.”

“I Know you have your reasons for taking them but I worry for yours and the children’s safety. What if something goes wrong and I am not there to protect you.”

“Lexa look at me.” Clarke said as she grabbed her wife’s face and stared into these beautiful green eyes that she fell in love with. “I will be fine. The children will be fine. We will have our guards with us.”

“I know, love. I just don’t like the thought of you guys being in possible danger.”

“I may not live there anymore but they are still my people. They would never hurt my babies or me, no matter how mad they are. ”

“Our babies.”

“Yes our babies. But they don’t know they’re yours.”

“I know.” Lexa sighed. 

“Don’t worry, love. We’ll be fine. We’ll be together in a week's time.”

“Seven days is a long time to be away from the three of you.” Lexa hugged Clarke and nuzzled her face into Clarke’s neck. 

“How do you think I feel? I'm leaving you and I’m going to a place that used to be my home, a place that was supposed to feel comfort but right now all I feel is dread. I keep thinking of the ``what if’s.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m being insensitive. I know this is hard for you too. Being back there after all this time. I know they’re going to ask you a lot of questions and they will be suspicious of where you’ve been but just remember you are not required to answer any of their questions. If they make you feel uncomfortable in any way- ”

“Lexa! I am not going to lie. I am nervous about going back but I have to do this. And I know they’re going to have questions I will answer what I want. I’m just- it’s time. I keep putting this off but how’s the perfect time. The kids are getting old enough to travel. We’ll be fine.”

“Okay love. If anything goes wrong or you don’t feel comfortable there I’ll be in Tondc. If you want to leave, come.“

“We will be fine but we need to get up. The sun is rising which means the children will be up soon. We do not want to waste daylight. If we as soon as they wake I’ll make it to Cam- argh Arkadia by midday.”

Lexa smiled and the slip up but did not mention it. She was about to respond when their eldest walked into the room.

“Good morning nomon. Good morning mama.” Madi, they’re three-year old daughter said. Madi was biologically Clarke and Finn's child. Clarke hadn’t realised she was pregnant until she was alone in the woods for about a month. Lucky or unlucky that had been around the same time the Ice Queen was looking for her so at the time Prince, now King, Roan brought her to Polis. Clarke was taken to Lexa as soon as she got to Polis. There Clarke yelled at her, spit in her face, and threatened to kill her. A week later she attempted just that. She had asked for Lexa’s presence in her room. When Lexa came she held a knife to the throat but she just couldn’t do it. Lexa had apologized to Clarke not for what she had to do, but for what Clarke had to do. She told Clarke if she didn’t want to see her she wouldn’t. How she was free and if she wanted to go back to Arkadia then she would be escorted and if she wanted to stay she'd have the room she was in. As well as guards stationed with her whenever she wanted to explore Polis. She had decided to stay. At the time she was not ready to see her people. She successfully avoided Lexa for almost two months. More like Lexa kept her word and didn’t bother Clarke. By that time she was four almost five months pregnant and her belly had swelled. It wasn’t until she heard the murmurs and whispers around the tower that ‘Heda’ was fighting Prince Roan to the death that Clarke had finally decided to see Lexa. Clarke had gotten into the elevator and went to the top floor where she knew Lexa’s room was. The guards didn’t even question her; they just opened the door for her letting her into Lexa’s private bedroom. 

***FLASHBACK***

Clarke had been waiting for Lexa for about an hour. She was on the couch and was starting to get bored. She doesn’t remember what happened after that because the next thing she knew Lexa was there slightly shaking her to wake her up. 

“Clarke.” She whispered. She wanted to wake her but not startle her. 

“Hmmm…” Clarke sat up and rubbed her eyes. She doesn’t know who she expected to see but it definitely wasn’t Lexa and not like this. Lexa was wearing her nightgown. She had no warpaint on and her hair was free of braids. Her eyes were filled with care and slight concern with a hint of something else… love? No, it couldn’t be. 

“Are you alright Clarke?” God how she missed how Lexa said her name. 

“Hmm- Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“It’s quite alright Clarke. Is there something I can help you with?” She asked. 

“You’re fighting Prince Roan tomorrow. To the death.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Yes.” Lexa said as she sat down next to Clarke turning her body so that she could face the blonde. 

“Why?”

“The clan ambassadors believe that I am no longer fit to be Heda. There are only two ways to remove a commander, death and a vote of no confidence.”

“What’s a vote of no confidence and why didn’t they do that instead of trying to kill you.”

“They attempted a vote of no confidence but it must be unanimous. There were two clans that did not vote for it Trikru, the clan I was born into, and Floukru, the boat clan. They believe in nonviolence.”

“So what now they’re trying to kill you? You’re a good commander. I may not agree with everything you’ve done but you always put your people first.”

“Yes. They think that I am weak because…” Lexa trailed off not wanting to tell Clarke the reason why they believe she is weak. 

“Why Lexa?”

“Because I didn’t take down the Mountain. Because they think I should have the power of Wanheda. Because they think Skaikru is a threat and should be annihilated.”

“Oh.” Clarke knew what ‘taking the power of Wanheda’ meant. Nia had wanted to but Roan got Clarke just in time. “My people…”

“Your people will be fine Clarke. I will not lose. The alliance with Trikru still stands. I will protect them.”

Clarke didn’t want to argue with Lexa about her not knowing if she could trust Lexa. So she decided to stick with the main reason why she came in the first place. “Lexa, I’ve seen Roan fight, he's good.”

“I will be fine Clarke, you've never seen me fight.” Lexa said with a slight smirk. 

“No, but I’ve seen Roan-“

“Clarke.” Lexa said softly. “I know you want to help fix this but you cannot. This is something I must do on my own.”

“How can you be this calm when a majority of the clan leaders want you dead.”

“They think they are doing what is best for their people.” Lexa shrugged. 

“You’re What’s best for their people.”

“The-“

“No listen to me Lexa. You are what’s best for their people. You created a cololiton that stopped the clans from warring. You created an effective trading route so that no clan goes hungry or freezes during winters. You did that. Not anyone else. YOU! So don’t tell me that any other commander can do what you did because they could have but they didn’t. Without you the cololiton will crumble. The clans will start warring again. The ambassadors are idiots for not knowing that.” 

Clarke was panting when she finished her mini speech. She was so angry at the ambassadors for being foolish. She was angry at Lexa and she didn’t even know why. She had gotten over what happened at the mountain. She knows that if her people were offered the same deal they would’ve taken it. Also hearing the stories of the people of Polis was helpful. And seeing how Lexa interacted with her people, from afar. She felt frustrated because there was nothing she could do now. It was the middle of the night. Lexa’s fight was the next day at midday. Clarke felt the tears brimming her eyes. Damn hormones Clarke thought. 

“Clarke are you alright?” Clarke turned to see Lexa’s concerned gaze. “Is the baby okay?” Lexa put her hand on top of Clarke’s. 

Clarke looked at their hands and then back up at Lexa. Clarke just realized that this was the first time Lexa had touched her since been there. The last time they touched was when Clarke ‘tried’ to kill Lexa. But the last time they really touched was before the mountain. The kiss that they shared. Clarke was so overwhelmed by her feelings she didn’t even realize the tears were spilling from her eyes until she felt Lexa’s soft fingers whipping them from her face. 

“Clarke, are you okay? Are you hurt? Is the baby okay? Should I get a doctor?” Clarke had never seen Lexa look so panicked. Lexa was getting up from where she was sitting when Clarke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. 

“I’m fine Lexa really.” Clarke gave Lexa a watery smile. 

“You’re not fine Clarke, you are crying. Tell me what’s wrong beja, hodnes. (please, love).

“I’m just overwhelmed by it all. I don’t want you to die.” Clarke said quietly but earnestly. 

“I promise you Clarke that I will not die.”

“You can’t promise that.” Clarke said as she sniffled. 

“Yes I can.”

“I want to believe that but I can’t. How can I trust you?.” Clarke asked. It was a rhetorical question of course. “After everything that’s happened. After everything you put me and my people through.”

Clarke was shocked to the core when Lexa dropped down on her knees in front of her. Wide eyed she watched as Lexa grabbed her hands. 

“I swear fealty to you Clarke kom Skaikru. I swear to treat your needs as my own, and your people as my people.” 

Clarke pulled Lexa up until she was sitting on the couch again. She couldn’t believe Lexa just did that. She couldn’t think of anything to say back to that so she did the only thing that was on her mind. She cupped Lexa’s cheek (now it was Lexa’s turn to stare wide eyed at Clarke) as Clarke moved closer until the lips were millimeters after. Clarke could feel Lexa’s breath on her lips so she closed the gap. The kiss was sweet, gentle, and careful. Except this time when Clarke tried to change the angle Lexa pulled back. 

“Clarke!” Lexa said in utter disbelief. She couldn’t lie and say that she hasn’t been thinking about kissing Clarke again but she never thought it would happen. She thought Clarke hated her. 

Clarke just looked at Lexa. Clarke’s eyes started to gloss. This is it Clarke thought. She doesn’t want me. Of course she doesn't. I'm fat and ugly and pregnant with another person's child. 

“Clarke.” Lexa said softly as she cupped both of Clarke’s cheeks running her thumb against the smooth skin. She searched Clarke’s eyes but genuine care and love? No. “You’re so beautiful.” She couldn’t stop herself from saying it. Then she kissed Clarke again. This kiss was different. Passionate but languid, it was still sweet but not as gentle. Lexa’s tongue was soon in Clarke’s mouth. God she’s such a good kisser Clarke thought. 

When they finally pulled apart they were both slightly panting. Cheeks tinted pink with smiles plastered on their faces. Clarke was the first to break the silence. 

“You should probably go to sleep. Since you’re fighting for your life and all tomorrow.” Clarke said, trying to make light of the subject. 

“Yes, you’re right.”

Clarke started getting up to head back down to her bedchambers. “I should probably head to my room, too. So you can get some rest.”

“You can stay!” Lexa blurted out. “I mean the bed is more than big enough for the both of us?” Lexa said shyly, looking down at her barefeet. 

Clarke smirked enjoying this side of Lexa. “Are you trying to get me into your bed, commander?”

Lexa’s head snapped back up. “I- I didn’t mean it that way Clarke. I meant- as in it is big enough for us to sleep. Just sleep. So you wouldn’t have to go back down. I can sleep on the couch if it will make you feel more comfortable.” Lexa babbled. 

Clarke chuckled as she enjoyed this flustered commander. This is going to be fun. “Lexa, relax I was just joking. I know what you meant. Besides it's not like you can get me pregnant.” Clarke joked as she rubbed her belly. 

Lexa smiled softly, “I suppose not.”

They both went to bed. Lexa was on the right closer to the middle and Clarke was at the other end. When Clarke turned around to get more comfortable she was met by Lexa who was right behind her facing her with a soft smile. 

“Lexa.”

“Hmm?”

“Go to sleep.”

“Okay.” She said but made no effort to close her eyes. 

“You know most people close their eyes when they’re trying to go to sleep.”

“Most people don’t have Clarke kom Skaikru in their beds. You’re very distracting.”

“Maybe I should go.” Clarke teased making no effort to actually get out of the bed. 

“No, no. I’ll go to sleep.” Lexa said 

“Good.” Clarke smirked. 

“I just don’t want this to be a dream.” 

“I promise you it’s not a dream.”

Lexa couldn’t resist so she gave Clarke one more peck on the lips before turning around and going to sleep.  
She dreamt about everything she had to fight for. The next day she beat Roan but killed the Queen and announced Roan to become King. 

After that day Clarke and Lexa every second together when Lexa wasn’t busy being the commander. After about a month Lexa had asked Clarke if she could officially court her. Once Clarke knew what that meant she said yes. A month after that Clarke moved into the commander's bedchambers. Lexa again swore that she would raise Clarke’s baby as her own. 

***END FLASHBACK***

“Mama! Nomon!” Madi Said again as she climbed onto the bed and laid right in the middle in between both her parents. 

“Good morning.” Clarke said with the biggest smile on her face. 

Lexa got up on her elbows to look outside. The sun was rising which meant the twins would be waking up soon. Jacob and Alexander Kom Trikru. 

“Are we leaving today?” Madi asked. She was excited to visit her mama's old home. Her mama told her she has a lot of people who care about her there. She also couldn’t wait to go to TonDC after Arkadia. She had a few friends there that would come to Polis for certain festivals and she really wanted to see them again. 

“Yes, my love, but remember that I’m going to be away for a few days. And then I’ll be back. Maybe I’ll even be able to visit Mama’s old home too.” This time Lexa answered. 

“Nomon why can’t you come with us now?” Madi whined. She didn’t like it when her Nomon was away no matter how long or short her trips were. She preferred having both of her parents. 

“Don’t worry little one, it’ll only be for a few days. We better get ready if we want to make it around midday. Okay? Let’s go get breakfast before we leave.” Lexa said. 

Clarke got up and went to the crib that was in her and Lexa’s bedroom and was looking at Jake and Xander while they slept. It wouldn’t be long before they woke up. Jake and Xander were a combination of both Lexa and Clarke. Jake with golden hair and green eyes and Xander with brown hair and blue eyes. Both of them with loose curly tufts. 

The family of four was soon on horseback and on their way. They rode until the dirt road diverged. There was the more worn out road that led to TonDC. Then there was the road that started growing vegetation because it was hardly used. Clarke and Lexa hopped off of their horses. They stepped away from the guards and friends that they had with them. They were about ten meters from everyone so they could have some privacy as they spoke. Clarke had Jake strapped to her front and Xander on her back. Both boys were sleeping peacefully. When Lexa and Clarke looked at each other their eyes were glistening. In the time that they’ve been together they’ve never been separated longer than a few days. 

“I am going to miss you.” Clarke spoke first. 

“I will miss you as well and also the children” Lexa sighed deeply. “This is hard for me.” Lexa admitted in a choked whisper, trying her best to keep the tears at bay. “Usually when I leave, I know you are safe inside the walls of Polis and in our tower but this- is harder for me. I do not know if there is a threat or if someone might try and hurt you or the children.” She needed to be strong for Clarke. She knew this was going to be hard for her. Not only reuniting with her old friends and family but also being away from her new friends and family. Ever since Clarke and Lexa bonded and had the kids they rarely separated. This will be the first time Clarke will be away from Lexa with the kids for more than a few hours. “You will be fine my love. The children will be fine. I know how you are Lexa. I will send you messages. And if they will allow it I would love for you to join us earlier.”

“Okay, my love.” Lexa smiled sweetly and pecked Clarke’s. Lexa cupped one of Clarke’s cheeks and stroked it with her thumb. “Ai hod yu in.”

“I love you too. So, so much.” Clarke sniffled but she wouldn’t cry. She is strong. She kissed Lexa passionately before walking back to the horses. She and Lexa walked towards Madi who was originally riding with Lexa but is now seated in front of Echo, loyal guard and friend. 

“I am going to go visit some friends in Tondc. I want you to be good for your Mama, okay? You show all those sky kids how well behaved the Trikru are. Try not to cause too much trouble. I will see you in a few days, okay?” Lexa said with a small knowing that Madi could be a troublemaker at times. She also knew how hard this was for the girl. Ever since Madi was young her and Lexa had formed an unbreakable bond. She was a little Nomons girl and wanted to be just like Lexa when she was older. 

Lexa watched as her daughter's bottom lip trembled as she tried not to cry. Lexa quickly but gently pulled her off the horse and held Madi in her arms. Madis arms went around her neck as she sobbed quietly in her Nomon’s neck. 

The scene was breaking Clarke’s heart. Having to separate her two girls but she knew she had to do it. Lexa was whispering in Madi’s ear and the little girl was nodding at what she was saying. Finally Madi pulled away and Lexa places her back on the horse. Madi sat tall. With her spine straight, shoulders back, and chin up in the air just like Lexa. 

“Ai hod yu in.” Madi said, making eye contact with Lexa. 

“Ai hod yu in.” She said back to her. 

Clarke gave Lexa one more hug and a kiss before she got on her horse. Clarke started trodding towards Arkadia with two guards and handmaiden.


End file.
